Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is a videogame series by Capcom. Video games A game usually considered part of the Mega Man series is The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, a prequel to Mega Man Legends, however it is here considered only part of the Kobun series. When not specified, the japanese title simply has "Rockman" instead of "Mega Man". When the game's title is directly written in japanese, it means the game was only released in Japan. Main home console games *''Mega Man'' (December 17, 1987), Famicom/NES. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 2'' (December 24, 1988), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 2: The Mystery of Dr. Wily in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 3'' (September 28, 1990), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 3: The End of Dr. Wily!? in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 4'' (December 6, 1991), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 4: A New Ambition! in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 5'' (December 4, 1992), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 5: Blues' Trap? in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 6'' (October 5, 1993), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 6: The Greatest Battle Ever!! in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone. *''Mega Man X'' (December 17, 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Later re-released for PC, Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and Wii U Virtual Console. *''Mega Man X2'' (December 16, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. Later re-released for Wii Virtual Console and Wii U Virtual Console. *''Mega Man 7'' (March 24, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Titled Rockman 7: Showdown of Destiny! in Japan. Later re-released for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Mega Man X3'' (December 1, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Released in 1996 and 1997 for PlayStation, Sega Saturn and PC with some enhancements and for mobile phone in 2010 and Wii U Virtual Console in 2014. *''Mega Man 8'' (March 24, 1995), PlayStation, Sega Saturn. Titled Rockman 8: Metal Heroes in Japan. *''Mega Man X4'' (August 1, 1997), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. Later re-released for PC and mobile phone. *''Mega Man Legends'' (December 18, 1997), PlayStation. Titled Rockman DASH Adventurous Spirit of Steel in Japan. Later released for Nintendo 64 as Mega Man 64, and also for Windows and for PSP. *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (April 20, 2000), PlayStation. Titled Rockman DASH 2 - Episode 2: Great Inheritance in Japan. Later released for Windows and PSP. *''Mega Man X5'' (November 30, 2000), PlayStation. Re-released for PC in 2002. *''Mega Man X6'' (November 29, 2001), PlayStation. Re-released for PC in 2002. *''Mega Man X7'' (July 17, 2003), PlayStation 2, Windows. *''Mega Man X8'' (December 7, 2004), PlayStation 2, Windows. *''Mega Man 9'' (September 22, 2008), WiiWare, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade. Released in 2010 for mobile phone. Titled Rockman 9: Revival of Ambition!! in Japan. *''Mega Man 10'' (March 1, 2010), WiiWare, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade. Titled Rockman 10: Threat from Outer Space!! in Japan. Main handheld games *''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' (July 26, 1991), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World in Japan. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Mega Man II'' (December 20, 1991), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 2 in Japan. *''Mega Man III'' (December 11, 1992), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 3 in Japan. *''Mega Man IV'' (October 29, 1993), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 4 in Japan. *''Mega Man V'' (July 22, 1994), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 5 in Japan. *''Mega Man Xtreme'' (October 20, 2000), Game Boy Color. Titled Rockman X: Cyber Mission in Japan. *''Mega Man Battle Network'' (March 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE in Japan. *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' (July 19, 2001), Game Boy Color. Titled Rockman X2: Soul Eraser in Japan. *''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' (December 14, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 2 in Japan. *''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' (March 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 3 in Japan. It comes in two versions: regular and Black in Japan; Blue and White in other countries. The international release features various differences from the japanese. *''Mega Man Zero'' (April 26, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Zero 2'' (May 2, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' (December 14, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 4 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Red Sun and Blue Moon. *''Mega Man Zero 3'' (April 23, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' (December 9, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 5 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Team Proto Man and Team Colonel. *''Mega Man Zero 4'' (April 21, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' (November 23, 2005), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 6 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Cybeast Falzar and Cybeast Gregar. *''Mega Man ZX'' (July 6, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mega Man Star Force'' (December 14, 2006), Nintendo DS. Titled Shooting Star Rockman in Japan. It comes in three versions: Pegasus, Leo and Dragon. *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (July 12, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Mega Man Star Force 2'' (November 22, 2007), Nintendo DS. Titled Shooting Star Rockman 2 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Zerker × Saurian and Zerker × Ninja. *''Mega Man Star Force 3'' (November 13, 2008), Nintendo DS. Titled Shooting Star Rockman 3 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Black Ace and Red Joker. Other games *''Mega Man'' (January 1, 1990), MS-DOS. Only released in North America. *''Mega Man 3'' (January 1, 1992), MS-DOS. Only released in North America. *''Wily & Right no RockBoard: That's Paradise'' (January 15, 1993), Famicom. A business simulation game. *''Mega Man Soccer'' (February 17, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (October 1995), Arcade. A fighting game. *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (Jul 1996), Arcade. A sequel to the previous arcade game. *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (March 20, 1997), PlayStation. A racing game. *''Mega Man & Bass'' (April 24, 1998), Super Famicom. Originally only released in Japan as Rockman & Forte, was released for the Game Boy Advance on August 10, 2002. *''Super Adventure Rockman'' (June 24, 1998), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. An interactive movie. *''Rockman Gold Empire'' (1999), PC. Only released in Taiwan, it's a monopoly-like game. *''Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chosensha'' (October 21, 1999), WonderSwan. Its title translates to "Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future". *''Jump! Rockman'' (2001), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Strategy'' (October 29, 2001), PC. Only released in Taiwan. *''Roll's 15 Panel'' (2002), Mobile phone. A 15-puzzle featuring an image of Roll from Mega Man Legends. It's considered part of the Mega Man series despite not having "Mega Man" in its title, because being a very minor game, it was created as part of the series, not a game on its own. *''Rockman EXE WS'' (February 8, 2003), WonderSwan Color. *''Mega Man Network Transmission'' (March 6, 2003), GameCube. Titled Rockman EXE Transmission in Japan. *''Rockman Bug Sweeper'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Panicfire'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Rockman DASH Golf'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Slot'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' (August 8, 2003), Game Boy Advance, WonderSwan Color. The Game Boy Advance version is titled Rockman EXE Battle Chip GP in Japan, while the WonderSwan version is titled Rockman EXE N1 Battle. *''Rockman GP'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Space Rescue'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Mega Man Pinball'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Rockman EXE Phantom of Network'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (July 29, 2004), PlayStation 2. *''Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' (August 6, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Rockman EXE Battle Chip Stadium'' (October 2005), Arcade. *''Rockman EXE Legend of Network'' (2006), Mobile phone. *''Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!'' (2007), TV Game. *''Rockman Tennis'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Intuition! Rockman'' (January 7, 2008), Mobile phone. A collection of unique minigames. *''Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!'' (2008), Mobile phone. Its title translates to Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!. *''Mega Man Rush Marine'' (December 7, 2009), Mobile phone. A sub-marine shooter. *''Rockman Diver'' (January 2011), Mobile phone. The player controls a constantly falling Mega Man while trying to avoid spiked walls. *''Rockman no Dot Art Logic'' (September 1, 2011), mobile phone. *''Rockman Solitaire'' (January 2012), mobile phone. *''Rockman Poker'' (February 29, 2012), mobile phone. *''Rockman Xover'' (November 29, 2012), iOS and Android. A crossover featuring all Mega Man sub-series. *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' (December 17, 2012), PC. A crossover with the Street Fighter series, originally a fan-made project, was released officially by Capcom for Mega Man's 25th anniversary. *''Rockman Go Go!'' (January 5, 2015), mobile phone. Based on Mega Man Powered Up and only released in South Korea. Remakes *''Mega Man 2'' (1989), Tiger LCD. *''Mega Man 3'' (1991), Tiger LCD. *''Mega Man'' (1995), Game Gear. An original combination of levels from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man 5. *''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' (July 30, 2000), Neo Geo Pocket Color. A fighting game that merges Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *''Rockman Rocket Christmas'' (2004), Mobile phone. A christmas-themed remake of Rockman Space Rescue. *''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS'' (July 21, 2005), Nintendo DS. Titled Rockman EXE 5 DS: Twin Leaders in Japan. It includes all elements from both versions of Mega Man Battle Network 5 as well as some extra content. *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (December 15, 2005), PSP. Titled Irregular Hunter X in Japan, it's a remake of Mega Man X. *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (March 2, 2006), PSP. Titled Rockman Rockman in Japan, it's a remake of the original Mega Man. *''Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star'' (November 12, 2009), Nintendo DS. A remake of the first Mega Man Battle Network including elements from the Star Force series. Compilations *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' (October 21, 1994), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Titled Rockman Mega World in Japan. Includes slightly modified versions of the first three Mega Man games (Mega Man, Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3), as well as an extra "Wily Tower" featuring exclusive levels. *''Rockman Complete Works'' (August 4, 1999), PlayStation. Only released in Japan, it includes the first six main games (Rockman, Rockman 2, 3'', ''4, 5'' and ''6) with re-arranged soundtracks. *''Rockman Collection Special Box'' (December 2003), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan, includes the first six Mega Man games from Rockman Complete Works plus Rockman X7. *''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' (June 23, 2004), PlayStation 2, GameCube and, in 2005, Xbox. Only released in North America. Includes all the main classic Mega Man games (Mega Man, Mega Man 2, 3'', ''4, 5'', ''6, 7'' and ''8) plus the two arcade games (Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) as unlockable bonuses. *''Rockman: Power Battle Fighters'' (August 5, 2004), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan, it includes the two arcade games: Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *''Mega Man X Collection'' (January 10, 2006), PlayStation 2, GameCube. Only released in North America. Includes the first six Mega Man X (Mega Man X, X2, X3, X4, X5 and X6) with Mega Man X3 based on its enhanced PlayStation version, plus Mega Man Battle & Chase as unlockable bonus. *''Rockman DASH / Rockman DASH 2 Value Pack'' (January 2009), PSP. *''Dual Pack: Mega Man Powered Up / Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2009), PSP. Titled Irregular Hunter X / Rockman Rockman Value Pack in Japan. *''Mega Man Zero Collection'' (June 8, 2010), Nintendo DS. Including all episode of the Mega Man Zero series (Mega Man Zero, Zero 2, Zero 3 and Zero 4). *''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' (August 25, 2015), PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Windows. Including all 6 NES games in the series plus some new challenges. A 3DS version will also be released in 2016 including some exclusive content. A Collector's Edition including an exclusive gold Mega Man amiibo will also be released. Arcade machines *''Rockman EXE: The Medal Operation'' (2005). A Mega Man Bettle Network themed Medal Game. Animation *''Mega Man: Upon a Star'': 3-episode OVA released in Japan in 1993 and in North America in 2002. *''Mega Man'': North american series produced by Ruby Spears and aired in two seasons between September 11, 1994 and December 10, 1995, for a total of 27 episodes. *''The Day of Σ'' (The Day of Sigma): 25 minute OVA included in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *''MegaMan NT Warrior'': first anime series, it's based on the Battle Network game series and aired in five seasons between July 28, 2001 and September 30, 2006 for a total of 209 episodes. The seasons are known in Japan respectively as Rockman.EXE, Rockman.EXE Axess, Rockman.EXE Stream, Rockman.EXE Beast and Rockman.EXE Beast+. *''Mega Man Star Force'': second anime series, it's based on the game series of the same name and aired in two seasons between October 7, 2006 and March 29, 2008 for a total of 76 episodes. The two seasons are known in Japan respectively as Shooting Star Rockman and Shooting Star Rockman Tribe. Publications *''Mega Man 2: Worlds of Power'': novel based on the game, published in 1990. *''Rockman'': manga consisting in 11 series for a total of 17 volumes, published between 1992 and 1996. *''Irregular Hunter Rockman X'': manga series published on Deluxe Bom Bom between 1994 and 1995 and then published in two volumes. *''Rockman X'': 12 volume manga published between 1994 and 1998. *''Rockman Remix'': 2 volume manga only released in Japan, the first volume on April 5, 1996, the second one on April 15, 1997. *''Rockman Maniax'': series of short, comical stories originally published in Comic Bom Bom between 1997-1998, some of them where later released in Rockman Megamix and then on July 11, 2011 all stories were publishe on a single compilation volume. *''Mega Man Megamix'': manga series published in 7 volumes between April 4, 1997 and May 26, 2009, with only three volumes released in North America in 2010. *''Novas Aventuras de Megaman'': 16-issue Brazilian comic published between 1996 and 1998. *''Rockman & Forte'': manga series published on Comic Bom Bom between 1998 and 1999 and then published in two volumes. *''Rockman Battle & Chase'': manhua published in 1999. *''Rockman X5'': 2-volume manhua series published in 2001. *''Rockman DASH'': manhua published in 2001. *''Rockman.EXE'': manga based on the TV series, known outside Japan as MegaMan NT Warrior, it was published in 13 volumes between July 28, 2001 and November 28, 2006. *''Mega Man'': 4-issue comic book published by Dreamwave Productions between 2003 and 2004. *''Gekitou! EXE Kyoudai Rockmeen!: comical manga published on ''Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic from April 2003 to October 2006 and then published in two volumes. *''Battle Story Rockman.EXE'': second manga about the Battle Network series, published around 2004. *''Rockman Zero'': 3 volume manga published by CoroCoro Comics between 2004 and 2005. *''Mega Man ZX'': 2 volume manga published between 2006 and 2007. *''Rockman the Shooting Star'': 4 volume manga based on Mega Man Star Force, published between 2006 and 2008. *''Shuugou Zen'in Gagtte!! Rockman!: comical manga starring Rockman.EXE and featuring many characters from the Mega Man franchise, published on ''Fami2 Comic around 2007. *''Shuugeki On-Air!! Shooting Star Rockmeen!: comical manga published by Shogakukan in 2008. *''Shooting Star Rockman 3: 2-chapter manga published in CoroCoro Comic between 2008 and 2009. *''Mega Man Gigamix'': 3-volume manga series published between September 30, 2009 and September 27, 2010. *''Rockman 10 -Extra F-'': short comic included in Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *''Mega Man'': ongoing comic book series by Archie comics, started on on May 4, 2011 and currently counting 55 issues. Some 4-koma Mega Man comics were also occasionally published on anthology magazines. CDs Soundtrack CDs for basically every game in the series were released through the years. Additional releases include: *''Rockman Kiki Ippatsu'' (1995): drama CD including stories based on the original Mega Man series. *''Mega Man: The Album'' (1995): soundtrack from the Mega Man TV series. *''Chiptuned Rockman'' (September 2009): soundtrack featuring twenty chiptuned remixes music from games in the original Mega Man series. *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (April 30, 2010): album including arranged musics from the game Mega Man 10 and a booklet with extra content. *''Rockcan Sound E Can'' (2012): commemorative steel E Can containing 10 CDs with music from the original Mega Man series. Merchandise *''Mega Man Action Feature Figures'': action figures based on the Ruby Spears TV series, two series were released, the first one consisting of six figures, and the second one consisting of four figures plus the vehicle Mega Man's Air Raider. Sub-series The Mega Man series is divided into sub-series, whith each one of them featuring a different hero and taking place in a different time. These are: Classic continuty *Mega Man (Classic series): Starring Mega Man and taking place in the 21st century (200X or 20XX in-game). *Mega Man X: Starring Mega Man X and taking place in the 22nd century (21XX in-game). *Mega Man Zero: Starring Zero and taking place in the 23rd century (a hundred years after the Mega Man X series). *Mega Man ZX: Starring a male and a female protagonist and taking place over a century after the Mega Man Zero series. *Mega Man Legends: Starring Mega Man Volnutt and taking place thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series. Battle Network Continuity *Mega Man Battle Network: Starring Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE and taking place in the 21st century (200X or 20XX in-game). *Mega Man Star Force: Starring Shooting Star Mega Man and taking place in the 23rd century (220X in-game). Links to other series Category:Series Category:Capcom